Only Human
by VampBoi666
Summary: Zoah Rockbell, Winry Rockbell's younger sister by 10 months, is very close with the Elric brothers. However, a few days prior to the Elric brothers' mother's passing, Zoah went missing. Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako were devastated to have such tragedies happen so soon together. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Prologue: One Tragedy After Another

**(this story is going to be told in mostly 3rd person POV but I will occasionally change it to 1st, depending on the chapter and character.)**

 **Summary:** _Zoah Rockbell, Winry Rockbell's younger sister by 10 months, is very close to the Elric brothers. However, a few days prior to the Elric brothers' mother's passing, Zoah went missing. Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako were devastated to have such tragedies happen so soon together. When their Mother died, Ed and Al agreed to revive their mother by using the taboo, which is the human transmutation, but before they could do that, they searched about the human transmutation and improved their alchemy skills by training with an alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis. in order to revive their mother. These preparations took four years and after the four years of training, they had gathered everything they, thought, they needed and prepared to do the transmutation. However, everything went wrong... Al lost his body and Ed lost his left leg and his right arm. Al is now a suit of armor while Ed has an automail arm and leg. What will happen when Ed and Al are finally reunited with their childhood friend, Zoah? How will they react when they find out about what's happened to her?_

* * *

Winry and Zoah were playing outside with Edward and Alphonse Elric. Edward and Alphonse were showing the two girls the alchemy they've so far learned from the books. Zoah was beyond amazed but Winry didn't seem too interested. Winry left to go inside and read while Zoah, Edward, and Alphonse continued to play together. Alphonse decided to leave, since he didn't want Winry to be alone, and went into the Rockbell household.

Edward grinned at Zoah.

"Hey, Zoah! Wanna go down to the river?"

"Is it okay if we go by ourselves?"

"Yeah! Al and I go all the time!"

Zoah then grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go, Ed!"

Ed and Zoah stood from where they were and held hands, running to where the river was. The duo reached the river and sat down on the riverbank, hugging their knees to their chests. Zoah smiled softly, her long, thick blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Suddenly, she was pinned onto her back but she laughed, seeing one of her best friends atop her.

"Eddie, don't you da- ahahahah! No-! Stop! Stop it! Hehehe haha!"

Ed was currently tickling the blonde haired girl, grinning.

"Nope! Not unless you say the magic word!"

Zoah giggled.

"Pretty please, Eddie!?"

Ed gave in with a grin.

"Alright, fine!"

Ed got off of her and smiled, helping her up. Zoah smiled but it soon faded with she saw a figure in the distance.

"Hey... Ed... I think we should go..."

"Huh? Why?"

With a trembling hand, Zoah pointed to the figure. Ed's eyes widened and he nodded, grabbing her hand. The duo then began running but.. all too quickly, Ed was thrown away from Zoah. Zoah was lifted into the arms of the now noticeably hooded figure, and within seconds, she was gone from his sight, the person having taken her.

"NO!" Ed screamed, tears forming.

Ed ran home, trying his hardest not to cry. Once he made it home, he ran into the Rockbell household.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"Ed, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Trisha, Ed's mother, asked in a soft voice.

"THEY TOOK HER!"

"Honey, who's they?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Ed fell to the floor, gripping his pants in his fists. He refused to let the tears fall. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

"This hooded figure! We were at the river, playing around, when she spotted him! We tried running but they somehow caught up with us and took her!"

Trisha frowned deeply.

"Ed, honey... I'm so sorry to say this, but..."

She looked up at Pinako and Winry, both who were wide-eyed. Al was beside his brother, tears silently falling down the younger boy's cheeks as he tried to comfort his big brother.

"Someone kidnapped Zoah?" asked Pinako.

Trisha looked down.

"I'm afraid so, Pinako... I wish there was a way we could have-"

"IF I NEVER TOOK HER TO THE RIVER, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE NOW! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Ed screamed.

He quieted down, however, his sad tone breaking his mother's heart.

"It's my fault... it's all my fault... I shouldn't have brought her to the river... I'm such a horrible frie-"

"Edward, stop!" Winry interrupted him.

"It's not your fault! You didn't know that she was going to be taken!"

"SHUT UP!"

Edward then ran out of the house, Alphonse following and shortly after Trisha as well. By the time Trisha and Al got to the house, Ed was already curled up on his bed, silently crying. The guilt was too much for the poor boy to handle.

~Four Years Later~

Ed and Al were in a large room, a bowl of water with other things.

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5. Iron, 5. And Silicon, 3 grams, with trace amounts of 15 other elements... We can do this, Al!"

Al nodded with a smile. "Yeah!"

Ed grinned and the both of them clapped their hands together before slapping them onto the floor with the drawn in transmutation circle. There was a bright blue light for a second before it suddenly turned into a dark and light purple. Al began screaming in pain as he suddenly disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Ed also screamed in pain, his left leg right above the knee gone.

"NO, GIVE HIM BACK! YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Ed screamed in agony.

The light died out and a suit of armor fell onto the floor. Ed cried as he made his way to the suit of armor, drawing a seal in his blood.

"GIVE MY BROTHER BACK, DAMMIT!"

Ed clapped his hands and slapped them back onto the transmutation circle but due to blood loss, not long after he passed out. However, before he did... the thing in front of him surely was not his mother. It was a horrifying creature. The suit of armor looked around the room before noticing the unconscious boy on the floor.

"BROTHER!" the armor shouted.

The suit of armor ran to the golden-haired boy and lifted him into it's arms. The suit of armor ran from the house and to the Rockbell household, where the suit of armor knocked, afterward looking down at the unconscious boy. The door opened and revealed Pinako, who's eyes widened in horror at the sight. After several questions later, Pinako went to treat Ed's wounds. The suit of armor was revealed to be none other than Alphonse Elric, his soul bound to the suit of armor by the blood seal that Ed made.

* * *

 _Here's the_ prologue _! Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to post the next chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Zoah sits in an empty room on a black throne-like chair with crimson cushions. The room was so dark that if you were to open the door, you would hardly be able to see her, her face, or anything else in the room. She stares at the ground, toying with the fingerless gloves she wore. Her hair, which is black with violet tips, covers most of her forehead. If she angles her head just right, her hair will cover just one eye. Speaking of her eyes, she no longer has two deep indigo eyes. Her right eye is now a milky white, signally she is blind in that eye. Upon her chest is a deep and large, jagged scar that goes from her neck and stretching to below her breasts.

Her face holds three piercings, her septum, nose, and her bottom lip in the center. Zoah sighed and leaned her head back, eyes fluttering shut, but she instantly sits up when she hears three pairs of footsteps and the sound of clanking metal. She hears voices outside the door, one she recognizes as Roy Mustang's, but couldn't place the others. She hears a sigh before the door opens.

~Zoah's 1st Person POV~

"What are you trying to show us, Mustang? The room is empty!"

A male voice, possibly sounding about my age, rings out in the room. I can't see who it is, considering how dark the room is. I hear the light switch and the lights flicker on. I blink my eyes, trying to get used to the sudden light.

"Ah! Fuck! Mustang, warn me next time!"

I shout, holding my hands over my left eye. Roy merely laughs lightly, shrugging off my shout.

"Ed, Al, Winry. Can you take a guess at who this is?"

I blink and come face to face with two people I thought I'd never see again. My sister and Ed. But... where's Al? Mustang mentioned him but I don't see him anywhere...

"I don't know, god damn! She doesn't look familiar at all!" shouts Ed.

"Um... She looks slightly familiar... her hair style and facial features sort of do.. but I don't know.." murmurs Winry.

I frown internally, _'Have I changed so much that my own sister doesn't recognize me..? I guess so...'_

"Um... Well... She kind of looks like Z-" the suit of armour gets interrupted by Ed, a harsh glare on the blonde's face.

"Don't _ever_ bring her up! _Ever again_!" Ed growls.

"E-Eh! I-I'm sorry, Brother!"

My eyes widen, _'The suit of armour...is Al!?'_

Roy, then, decides to speak up.

"Boys, Winry... This is Zoah Rockbell. Havoc and Breda found her about a week ago and that's why I contacted you and called you here."

Ed's and Winry's eyes widen in shock. Winry steps forward slowly, trembling.

"Z...Zoah?"

I flash her a smirk and nod.

"Yup. It's me."

I jut my hip out, putting most of my weight on my left leg and placing my hand on my left hip.

"Sorry, I've been gone. I guess you could say I went on a roller-coaster in Hell before returning."

"Z-Zoah, what happened to you!? You look so... so not you..."

"Well..." I sigh, "I guess I better explain..."

Roy takes this as a sign to leave and he exits the room, shutting the door as he leaves. I sit back down on the black chair I was sitting in earlier while Ed, Al, and Winry sit down on the couch across from me.

I take a deep breath before speaking,

"Well... When I was kidnapped back when we were younger... I was kidnapped by a group that call themselves Homunculi-"

Ed growls, "What!?"

"Let me finish!" I snap, glaring at him. My milky white eye suddenly seeming to glow.

Ed instantly quiets, which causes me to smile.

"Anyway... After they kidnapped me, the past several years, they did experiments on me and trained me. The training was so harsh and intense, I lost both my arms and my legs. I now have automail limbs, thanks to the training. After that happened, an it named Envy decided it would be a good idea to try and make me immortal. How they did that, it's horrific."

I rake a hand through my bangs before tilting my head back and pointing to the top part of the scar, visible on my neck and chest above my shirt.

"See this scar? They cut open my chest and somehow managed to remove my beating heart and replace it with a metal, mechanical heart. No matter how much blood I lose, this mechanical heart will continue to pump blood. It generates blood on its own."

Ed's eyes widen in shock, along with Winry's.

"Wh-What? They're capable of that!?"

Ed gasps, eyes suddenly glowing with anger. I nod.

"Yes. I was only their guinea pig. After they were done, they threw me on the road like trash."

"Um... Zoah... if you don't mind me asking... Why is your right eye milky white?"

Al asks.

"Oh, that? I'm blind in that eye. I'm not sure how that happened. Frankly, I don't remember."

Suddenly, several pairs of arms wrap around me and my eyes widen, seeing Winry, Ed, and Al hugging me. I smile faintly and slowly hug back.

"I suppose I should tell you what happened to Al and me..." Ed says softly.

I nod softly. Ed, Winry, and Al sit back down and Ed begins the story.

"Well.. a couple weeks after you were kidnapped, mom died from an illness. While Al and I were at her grave, we decided that we'd bring mom back, even though we knew that performing human transmutation is a taboo.."

Ed then begins explaining everything that's happened up until recently.

"Wow... Looks like we've both been to Hell and came back."

Ed scoffs slightly.

"You've gone through much worse than us!"

I shake my head and smile. "As stubborn as ever."

"As stubborn as ever."

After a few moments of silence, the door opens and Roy walks in.

"I'm pretty sure Zoah didn't mention this, but she's also in the military now. Joined just a couple days ago officially, actually."

"What!? Seriously!?" Ed shouts.

"Yup." Roy and I say in unison.

"Oh, Ed! I want to check on your automail! And Zoah, could I look at yours too?"

I nod and so does Ed. Roy leads us all to a room where beds are set up and Ed lays down, taking off his red coat and black shirt. My eyes, or rather eye, scan over Ed's build, a very faint blush making it's way to my cheeks. I sit down on the bed beside Ed and remove my coat, leaving on my tanktop. I also remove my shoes and striped stockings, all four automail limbs revealed.

Winry begins adjusting Ed's automail arm, shortly after doing the same with his automail leg. After she finishes adjusting his automail, she walks over to me and stairs in awe.

"It's the same colour as your skin tone! No wonder I didn't believe that you had automail!"

"You can completely change it if you wish. I don't really like that it's the same as my skin colour. It bothers me. But it makes it easier to hide..."

"Keep it as it is?"

I nod, humming a yes.

Winry then begins working on all four automail limbs, myself gasping in pain occasionally whenever she tightens it. Every time I'd gasp in pain, she'd apologize but I'd tell her that it's fine. After she does all the adjustments, I stand up and stretch my arms.

"Wow... this feels a lot better. Thanks sis!"

I grin and hug her tightly, my arms around her neck. She smiles and hugs back.

"Alright, you two! Put your clothes back on! We're going to go visit Granny!"


End file.
